Kristina Will Cry, A One Shot Fic
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: PG-13 for naughty language and other stuff. Lily and James brake up...what happened and why is James Potter so depressed over it? r/r please!


A/N: Hi again! I just can't stay away from these one shot fics! If you're wondering about the title, my friend Kristina (KrazyReader, author of Plotless, for lack of a better word...r/r it, it's good) cries at every freaking thing I write...it's quite scary...please r/r this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!  
  
-One Step Closer, Linkin Park  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all recognized Harry Potter crap (not that it's crap or anything). I only own the original stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kristina Will Cry, A One Shot Fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lils, it's-"  
  
"Don't you 'Lils' me, you little bastard!"  
  
"Lily, please, just listen to me!"  
  
"No, James, I will not. It's over!"  
  
With that, Lily Evans stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
James Potter sank onto a couch, his head in his hands. He groaned.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"James, what the fuck goes on here?" Aimie Kalis, one of James' best friends, asked.  
  
"Lily's pissed," James said, picking his head up.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Aimie said. "*Why* is she pissed, ass wipe?"  
  
"Because Monica Galleria cornered me in an empty corridor. That girl bit the fuck outta my lip! Lily was coming down the hall and she paid no attention to the fact that I was trying to get the bitch off me."  
  
"Ah, she's jealous then," Aimie said. "She thinks you've gone back to your old ways, huh?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"But I haven't, I love her," James said honestly.  
  
"D'you want me to talk to her for you, buddy?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind..."  
  
"No problem. Don't worry, this will all blow over."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aimie went off to find Lily while James went off to find their other friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
Aimie found Lily sitting on the stone steps, looking out over the grounds at the sunset. She sat down next to the freckled redhead.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"The sunset," Aimie said. "It's really nice."  
  
"I didn't know that 'beautiful' was a word in your vocabulary," Lily said. Aimie laughed.  
  
"I know why you came out here," Lily said, looking back at the setting sun. "You're gonna try and stick up for James...well, I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"You're right," Aimie said. "Come on, just listen to me, one minute of your time."  
  
"No."  
  
Aimie sighed, drawing her wand.  
  
"Don't make me put a body bind on you, Lily, because I will," she said.  
  
"Fine, you have one minute."  
  
"Thank you," Aimie said. "I know what you're thinking, and James did *not* play you. He's not like that anymore. I've seen the change in him since he started dating you. He never flirts with anyone anymore, he doesn't even *look* at girls the same way he did before. He loves you. Monica has had a crush on James since we came to Hogwarts and you know it. *She* kissed *him*, not the other way around."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he told you to say that," said Lily.  
  
"Yes, he did, and I would know if he was lying to me. I know him, and he's telling the truth."  
  
"I don't trust him, Aimie, not anymore." Lily got up and left Aimie sitting there.  
  
Aimie sighed.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
She stood and watched as they last rays of sunlight for that day disappeared before returning to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" James asked when Aimie entered the Marauders' dorm room and dropped onto Remus' bed.  
  
"Hey, James, Si, Re." Aimie sat up and kissed Remus on the cheek. "James, remember how I said this would all blow over?" James nodded. "I might have been wrong..."  
  
"What d'you mean by 'wrong', Aimie?" James asked.  
  
Aimie sighed.  
  
"She says that she doesn't trust you anymore. She thinks you cheated on her."  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"We all know that, but she's not listening to reason!" said Aimie.  
  
James groaned and burried his face in his pillow.  
  
"Come on buddy," said Sirius. "We'll figure this out."  
  
  
  
  
  
A month later, Lily still refused to look at James.  
  
Poor James was so miserable. He missed Lily so much, he really was in love with her. All he wanted was for her to hear him out, to listen to him for two minutes, but she wounldn't even glance at him. It was all too much for him. He couldn't stand it. He missed her too much. So he decided to write her a note...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was in the restroom when Monica Galleria entered with her two girlfriends, Jessy and Janet.  
  
"...at least I have a chance with James now," Monica was saying. "I still can't believe it was *that* easy to brake those two up. All I had to do was catch him by surprise and kiss him, next thing anyone knows, Evans brakes it off."  
  
Lily kicked the stall door open, walked right up to Monica, and slapped her.  
  
"You are such a jealous little bitch!" she stated. Then she ran out of the bathroom and off to find James, completely forgetting about having to pee.  
  
James wasn't in the common room, so Lily went up to her dorm to ask Aimie.  
  
"Aimie!" she said, bursting into the room.  
  
"Lily!" Aimie mimicked from behind her magazine.  
  
"Aimie, where's James?"  
  
Aimie popped an eyebrow and looked at Lily from over the magazine. "Why?"  
  
"Aimie!" Lily whined.  
  
Aimie sighed.  
  
"I dunno," she said, "but he did tell me to give this to you."  
  
She flicked a sealed envelope at Lily.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I dunno, read it, ass wipe!"  
  
Lily broke the seal and unfolded the letter.  
  
*Lily,  
  
I miss you, Lils. I never cheated on you. I love you. Monica kissed me, I didn't kiss her.  
  
Since you don't believe me, I guess there's nothing I can do...but I do love you.  
  
Can you please tell Aimie that I said good-bye and sorry? I couldn't bring myself to write to her. When you find me, I'm going to be dead.  
  
Later.  
  
-James*  
  
"Holy shit," Lily cursed.  
  
"What's up?" Aimie asked.  
  
Lily shoved the parchment in her face.  
  
Aimie gasped.  
  
"Where would he be?" Lily asked.  
  
"We can check the Marauders' Map. Come on!"  
  
They ran full speed down one set of stairs and up the other, stumbling into the Marauders' dormitory.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Aimie said quickly.  
  
The map appeared and Aimie and Lily started looking for James' name.  
  
"He's in the Astronomy Tower," Lily said. Without another word, she ran off. Aimie bolted out behind her to go get Remus and Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily bolted up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower doors. Considering the amount of stairs that was, she went pretty damn first.  
  
The door burst open magically as she approached it. She skidded to a halt as she entered the room, very out of breath. "JAMES!"  
  
He was standing on the ledge of the balcony. He turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice, but he didn't say anything to her. He just turned back around.  
  
"James..." Lily was beginning to breathe normally again. "James, come down from there."  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"James...James, get down. Lets talk..."  
  
"Oh, so *now* you wanna talk, huh?" James said nastily.  
  
"James, please don't do this. Come over here and we can sit down inside and talk for a little bit, okay?"  
  
"No, Lily, not okay," James said, softly. "You wouldn't even *look* at me since we split...and when we split, you wouldn't even listen to what happened. So, tell me, why should I listen to you?"  
  
"James, you don't wanna do this. Think of what you'd be doing to everyone else. Sirius and Remus and Aimie...and me..."  
  
"You? If you cared at all, I wouldn't be standing here right now, would I?" James shouted. He turned around and sat on the ledge. "If you cared at all you would've listened to me. If you cared at all you would have at least *looked* at me!"  
  
"James, it's not like I didn't have a reason to worry," Lily said. Unknown to her, there were tears running down her cheeks. "You were a player, James. How was I supposed to know you weren't kissing her?"  
  
"Because I love you, God damn it! I. LOVE. YOU!" James was looking Lily right in the eye. "I would *never* do that to you."  
  
"James, I'm sorry!" Lily exclaimed. "Please, don't jump off the tower. We can talk about this. We can work it out."  
  
"Lily, tell me the truth, are you here because you believe that I didn't cheat on you...or are you here out of guilt?"  
  
"Because I believe you," Lily said. "I overheard Monica in the bathroom talking to her friends about it."  
  
James, his soft chocolate eyes never leaving Lily's emerald ones, slowly got off of the ledge and walked over to her.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, crying hysterically.  
  
They went inside.  
  
Lily sat down, leaning against the wall. James slid down and sat next to her.  
  
"You ripped my heart out and stomped on it."  
  
"James, I'm sorry," Lily said. "I overreacted and jumped to conclusions. I am *really* truly sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"Lily, all I want is for you to trust me," James said quietly. "I know I was a player before, but that all changed when we started going out. I love you. I'd jinx myself before I cheated on you."  
  
"Now I know that...I should've known that before...the reason I reacted like I did is because I love you so much...I felt betrayed and hurt."  
  
"I'd never hurt you, Lils," James said.   
  
Instead of responding in words, Lily pulled James to her by his shirt and kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aimie smiled and closed the door to the Observatory.  
  
"Looks like everything's okay," she said.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Aimie had been watching from the door, unknown by both Lily and James.  
  
"Should we go back to the common room then?" Remus asked, throwing his arm around Aimie's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "They're making out. He'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I did! LoL. Kristina, did you cry? LoL. Just kiddin', buddy. Please review!  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
